


Screams Over The Phone

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: So, maybe Pansy's got a rubbish memory...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend phones work and that Pansy has one...

"Hello?"  
Hermione really doesn't want to know why the hell Pansy Parkinson would choose to call her at eleven o'clock at night, especially after she never replied to the text Hermione sent her, asking if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade.  
" _Where were you, Granger?_ " Pansy is screaming so loudly that Hermione thinks she might go deaf. "I've waited _hours_ for you! Do you bloody know how excited I was when you asked? Then you stood me up!"  
Hermione blinks. "But you never texted me back..."  
And on the other end, Pansy gasps.  
"So _that's_ what I forgot to do?"


End file.
